Rocky's Feelings
by unimportant44
Summary: Rocky has a secret she hasn't told anyone, but CeCe knows and thus plans ensue. Rating fixed to M for brief sexual content. A oneshot. Rocky/CeCe


**Title: Rocky's Feelings (just a placeholder title)**

**Disclaimer Stuff: I don't own Shake It Up or their characters and what not. The usual stuff.**

**Rocky's POV**

Ever since I could remember Cece has been my very best friend. She's the one who pushed me to audition for Shake it Up Chicago. If it weren't for her I'd be just some boring goody two shoes, never living life. I still am a goody two shoes, but Cece pulls me into some... let's just say crazy situations.

It's been two years since we started Shake it Up Chicago. We're both fifteen and in those two years things have changed. For starters, Ty got into a serious relationship with Tinka. After the first few months she became a bit more friendly toward me and Cece.

About a year and a half ago Cece told everyone that she was bisexual. Truthfully, nobody was surprised. She was the wild child, a true party girl, so it figured she'd want to try everything.

Deuce didn't change at all. Still sells junk for ridiculous prices. Unfortunately for me, ever since Cece's announcement my real feelings have been getting unbearable. I have been in love with my best friend for five years now. I never told her, or anyone because I was embarrassed. You weren't supposed to fall in love with your best friend. It just didn't work like that!

Things got worse when I turned thirteen, hormones and all. I couldn't help having fantasies about her. Hot, steamy, wild fantasies which in turn, turned me on, a lot. Being the goody goody I am, I never knew about masturbation until I found one of Ty's dirty movies.

I was looking for my headphones, which he took, when I went into his room to take them back. He wasn't there so I looked everywhere. I got distracted by a DVD hidden under his bed. I grabbed it and instantly knew what it was. I was curious so I took it and watched it in my room.

That is when I began relieving my sexual frustration. I would do it maybe every other night, depending mainly on how revealing Cece's outfit of the day was. It was all I could do to keep from jumping her.

That brings me up to now. After Cece told everyone she was bisexual I waited and waited. For what you may ask. I was waiting for her to ask me out, make a move, or even do a little flirting. None of it ever happened. Even after today.

Earlier today we went to the beach. It was the first week of summer so we decided it would be a good idea to relax there. I set up a chair, an umbrella, and decided to stay dry and read a book.

Cece, however, wanted to show off her new bikini. How she convinced her mom to let her wear it was beyond me. It was one of the ones held together by big loose strings tied into bows.

"Rocky," she whined. "are you just going to read? Let's swim!" she tried to pull me up, but I resisted.

"I just want to relax. Maybe later." I lied. There was no way I could go swimming with her like that.

"Fine." she pouted. "I'm going to swim." She pranced off, waving her butt as she did. I couldn't help but stare.

**Cece's POV**

I headed into the water, giving her a little show as I did. I'm pretty sure she saw. How could she not? I knew she was interested, she just wouldn't admit it. It was my job to make her.

Rocky Blue has been my best friend forever, but I know her secret. She likes me, a lot. I like her too, but I refuse to make a move. I want her to admit to me that she likes me and ask me out. I know most people would just make a move, but I'm trying to make her a bit more... less shy. Yeah that works.

After some time of playing in the water I got out and walked back to where she was sitting. As she looked up from her book, I bent over, knowing she'd look at my chest.

"Are you ready to come out yet?" I asked, which in her case had two meanings.

"No..." She glanced away. "I'm fine here." She mumbled.

"Fine." I set my towel down and sat on it. "I'm going to sit here until you're ready." I told her.

Later that day...

**Rocky's POV**

I headed up to my room and fell backward onto my bed. Today was torture. Cece's bikini clung tightly to her body when she was wet. It took literally all of my will power to stay calm...not calm, but at least in control.

I checked the whole apartment, seeing if anybody was home. No one was, which meant I was free to do whatever I wanted. I ran back to my room and slammed the door. I stripped off my clothes in a hurry and jumped onto my bed.

I positioned my self so I was flat on my bed, legs open. I reached down to my already wet opening and slowly began to rub myself. After a minute or so I closed my eyes and imagined it was Cece doing this to me.

I stuck a finger in and couldn't help but moan a bit. My hand was so wet and so warm, but my insides felt so hot. I put another finger in and rubbed my sensitive spot with my thumb. I moaned uncontrollably loud, letting the pleasure rush through my body as I climaxed.

When I calmed down I opened my eyes and instantaneously went from pleasantly satisfied to mortified. Cece was standing in the doorway, looking at me. I grabbed a blanket and hurried to cover up. She just stood there smiling.

"H-how long were you there?" I asked with a slight stutter.

"You know... I always imagined you doing this in the bath with those scented candles." She teased.

"Cece?" I was scared and confused at the same time.

"Sorry for interrupting." She left the room.

I rushed to clean up and throw some clothes on. When I was done I went into the living room and saw Cece sitting, watching television, and drinking a soda. I sat in the chair and stayed silent, thinking of what to say.

"So who's got my little Rocky all hot and bothered?" She taunted, apparently taking joy in my embarrassment.

"It's no one!" I denied immediately.

"Come on. You aren't the kind of person who gets off for the sake of getting off." Cece said nonchalantly.

**Cece's POV**

"Seriously, you can tell me." I said.

"No I can't." She said, her head buried in her hands.

"Rocky." I sighed. "Just tell me who this guy is and I'll help you get him." I was holding back a smirk.

"There's no guy!" She yelled into her hands.

"So it's a girl!" I was very impressed with myself. I had led Rocky into a trap. I felt so proud then.

"N-no it's not! It is not a girl!" She denied furiously.

"Rocky. My mom makes a living telling if people are lying. Don't you think I'd pick up on some of that over the years?" I said. "I mean come on. I may not be the smartest person, but give me some credit."

She was silent for maybe ten minutes. It was like I could see the gears moving in her head, like in the old cartoons. She looked up at me for another minute before throwing herself on top of me.

Rocky began kissing me with everything she had. Naturally I kissed back. She surprised me though when she licked my lower lip. I knew she wanted in, but I didn't know she knew how to ask. I let her in and our tongues danced elegantly together, at least until I pulled away for air.

I saw the look on Rocky's face when I pulled away. It was sad and scared. I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss, instantly making her smile too.

"I love you Rocky."

"I love you too Cece."

**So that's about it. This is my first story, so it would be awesome to get some reviews. This is a oneshot, but if people like it i can write more stories. I might even take some requests, but that's if people like it. Also, if someone has a better idea for a title I'm open to suggestions.**


End file.
